


Sing

by tornyourdress



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Written/set early s3.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Kudos: 2





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written/set early s3.

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce only sang at Caritas when he was very drunk, very depressed, or both. 

Tonight it was both. He had known when he was going to the local demon karaoke bar that he'd end up singing. 

Cordelia Chase and Charles Gunn had known it too, which was why they were there, too, prepared to stop him from making a fool of himself.

Or perhaps they were just planning on watching.

Cordy and Gunn knew why he was depressed, of course. They, being his friends, could tell what he was thinking. They weren't the type of people to blatantly ignore the signals he sent out or not notice what was right in front of their noses.

Unlike _some_ people.

Some people who were spending the night with a certain crazed girl who'd spent the last five years in another dimension. Some people who had brooded for the last two months about his ex-girlfriend's death and wouldn't talk about to anyone, although his friends were forever checking up on him. Some people who had moved on from a certain Slayer but who now seemed to be screwing some lunatic.

Some people who hadn't realised that Wesley had been in love with him for the past eighteen months and dreamt about him every night and wanted so much for something to happen.

Some people who were totally oblivious to the fact that Wesley had been hurt most by the whole Darla incident. _He_ hadn't gotten clothes. He'd just gotten grudging respect. 

He wanted more. A lot more.

Not that it looked like he was going to get it, because Angel and Fred were probably having sex right now at this very minute, while he stumbled onstage after shaking off Cordy and Gunn, who didn't really mind having to watch him humiliate himself. They were probably going to videotape it and show it to Angel at a later stage.

If that was the case, maybe he should strip.

Maybe he should just cut his losses and go for it with Lorne, who had been grabbing his ass in the car all the way back to LA.

He began to sing. The song, appropriately enough, was Bryan Adams - "Everything I Do". Yes, he did everything for Angel. And he'd do anything he was asked to do.

Too bad he wasn't asked.

Oh, look, Angel wasn't screwing Fred at that very moment.

Because he was walking in the door.

While Wesley was pouring out his heart onstage.

Well, at least Angel would finally know how he felt.

He suddenly wasn't so sure whether it was a good thing or not.

He could tell that Angel was looking at him. He doubted that he was being checked out, Angel was probably just amused at how drunk and how pathetic he was.

He met Angel's eyes.

Definitely being checked out.

Delicious.

He stumbled offstage and promptly passed out.

When he regained consciousness, he was tied up to Angel's bed.

He wondered if Angel had been this kinky with Buffy.

Probably not, he decided as Angel's eyes ran all over his body.

Definitely not, he decided as Angel's tongue ran all over his body.

He was suddenly quite glad he'd sung tonight.


End file.
